Animal Instincts
by animeangel1991
Summary: Kiba shuns himself from his family after witnessin his sister death but run into an old friend/crush Hane who he hasnt seen in yrs she tries to cheer him up but yrs of pent up feelins for eachother could errupt at any baxHane WARNING:LEMON!Edited


**A/N: Here is my newest story for you all to read, and if you'd go ahead and read the stuff at the end, I'd greatly appreciate it, and if not, then that is your choice. Please enjoy the story. **

**ANIMAL INSTICTS **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...or this story really. **

"Kiba?"

His ears twitched at the sound of his name bouncing off of the surrounding trees. The fallen leaves on the forest floor danced in the gentle breeze that blew by. The soft crunching of two pairs of feet was slowly making its way towards him. That meant only one thing.

They were coming to find him, and they were getting close. Instead of running, as he had done every time before, he continued to sit in the tree he was currently occupying. He had given up trying to run away from them. They were just too damn stubborn.

They were just below him now, but he made no move to acknowledge their presence. It was his father who broke the awkward silence around them.

"Kiba, are you going to stay and talk to us?"

He gave him no response, letting him continue, but not really caring about what he was saying.

"Kiba. You missed the funeral," Tsume's angry whisper floated up to his ears. "Why weren't you there?" She asked a little louder.

The smell of salt caught his attention. He opened his eyes for the first time today and looked up at the gray, cloudy sky. He heard a quiet hiccup and turned his attention to his parents below him.

His shaggy brown hair hung over his eyes and blocking most of his eyesight, He could still see them both. Tsume had her head down, while his father had his slightly inclined towards her. It seemed to him that he was on edge, just in case Tsume decided to try to attack him. Not to protect him, but to stop her from doing something she would later regret.

"Why weren't you at her fucking funeral!" She screamed as she lifted her head to her son. The image he saw would be one that stuck with him for the rest of his life, and he regretted opening his eyes. Tsume, the strongest human he'd ever known and his mother, was glaring at him, tears falling down her cheeks. Of course, she had every right to be angry and upset. But in all honesty, he didn't care anymore.

"That's none of your business," Kiba's voice seemed new to him, having not used it in a few weeks.

"Tell me now, Kiba!" Her voice rose even higher in anger.

"I don't have to tell you anything."

Before Tsume could yell some more his father spoke for the second time. "Kiba," he said, "we're your parents and we merely wish to help you."

"I don't need any help," was Kiba's only reply. It was his mother who spoke next, but in a calmer tone.

"Obviously you do if you don't go to a loved one's funeral. Maybe you haven't realized that she is dead, and she's never coming back!"

Damn, he got pissed…

"Of course I know she's fucking dead! I was the one holding her while she died! Do you have any idea what that was like? Watching her struggle to breathe, while telling her everything was gonna be okay? No, you don't!" With that, he took off angrily through the trees.

He heard their voices calling after him, his parents trying to catch up to him. But they never would, and he'd be damned if he ever saw them or that village, which served as a grim reminder of what he had lost.

The pain that came whenever he thought about her attacked him with full force. When the pain was too much to bear, he would simply give into his animalistic instincts, and he would loose all sense of self-awareness. It lessened the pain to almost nonexistent, but it never completely rid him of it.

He found that when he gave into these instincts, all his remorse and bitter feelings were morphed into different, more bloodthirsty ones. Anger clouded his vision. Revenge controlled his thoughts. It was a shame that the bastard who killed her also died. He was lucky, dying before his revenge could get a hold of him. Now there was nothing to satisfy the rage inside of him.

He could feel his body's energy quickly fade to nothing. He had ingested nothing since she died. The only time he did eat something was when his inner demon took over and did the job itself, which wasn't very often.

He landed softly on the bed of a river. The small rocks and pebbles shifted under his weight. He stepped into the water and kept walking until he was waist deep. One look at his reflection told him that he was slowly returning to normal. It seemed odd how he could freely switch between human and demon form, but it didn't matter. As long as it ceased the pain, he didn't question it.

He leapt out of the water, landing on a nearby branch. It was surrounded by leaves, so if anyone looked up, they wouldn't notice him. Just the way he wanted it. He sat with his eyes closed, trying to think of nothing. But after what had happened today, that was impossible. What his mother had said still played through his mind. He stayed as still as possible and let his weariness take over him. He don't know how long it took, but he soon fell asleep.

XXX

_Dream: _

_I stared down into the bastard's eyes. All the anger I had towards him forced into one last glare. He met my heated gaze, and his lips suddenly twitched upwards until they fashioned a sinister smile. _

"_What's so funny, bastard?" I asked as I placed the edge of my kunai at his throat. His smile only widened, and he let out a choked laugh. _

"_Take a good look around you, mutt." He said slowly. "Missing anything?" _

_As much as I didn't want to, I turned my head to the right. I saw Hinata leaning against a tree, gasping for breath as her body fought the poison she had taken in. Next to him I saw Shino, who was holding one of his hidden kunais to the throat of another bandit. We had left Akamaru at the village since he was sick. _

_I turned my head to the left, noticing that the thug's smile widened even more. His sister was helping Hinata. Then it hit me. _

"_Hana?" I yelled, noticing her absence. The bandit laughed again. I faced forward again, and I was met with the sight of one of his puppets holding Hana in front of him, one vile hand covering her mouth while the other held a kunai to her left breast. Behind me, I heard Shino quickly slice the thug's throat and lunged for the bandit holding his sister. But it wasn't soon enough. _

"_KIBAAAAAA… " Was all I heard as the kunai was stabbed into her heart. _

"_HAAAANAAAA!" I yelled as I ran towards her. I managed to catch her before she hit the ground. The smell of her blood steadily increasing as the warm liquid poured onto my dark clothing and the ground beneath us. I quickly fell to the ground and laid her across my lap. I took my shirt off and in my hands as I held it against the wound. It didn't help though._

_Hinata was right behind me getting ready to take her to the nearest healer while Shino finished off the rest of the thugs, but it was already too late. Her black eyes stared into mine. I could see them begin to fade. The skin around them and everywhere else on her face was getting paler and whiter. Her eyelids closed. _

"_No Hana!" I yelled. "You've got to stay awake! Don't go to sleep!"_

_Using the last of her breath, she softly whispered,_

"_Thank...you... Little brother." And with those words, she let a small smile cross her lips before her life completely faded. _

"_!" I screamed. Tears made their way quickly down my face. I pressed my face into her neck and held it there while I cried. My screams were getting louder. I could hear the sounds of Hinata crying into Shino's chest while he comforted the girl. This couldn't be happening. _

_Hana was dead. _

_She was never coming back. _

_The smell of blood was driving me crazy. When I had settled my shaking shoulders, I laid her down on the ground. I took one long look at her peaceful face. It looked as though she was merely asleep... if only that were true. She'd wake up, then we'd continue our journey back home, but that would never happen. _

_She was gone. _

_Without any warning, I started to run; away from the clearing, away from the blood, away from her body, away from the truth._

_End of Dream _

_XXX_

Kiba woke up with a jolt, his skin covered in sweat. His mind was plagued by the memories that flooded into his head, all from that terrible day.

_'Should have known_' He thought to his self, remembering the last time he had had that dream. Or, to be more honest, perhaps he was thinking of the last night that he hadn't relived that day, which, if he remember correctly, was the night before that battle. It's been one month, but it feels like a year to him.

He looked up at the full moon shining in the sky. It was beautiful. It reminded him of his sister. She loved the moon.

He felt the tears fall down his face. His hands moved up to wipe them off, but that didn't stop them. He eventually grew tired of trying to stop them, so he just let the tears trickle down his face and fall from his chin. He slammed his eyes shut as a searing pain coursed through his heart and chest. For the first time in years, he whimpered. It sounded painful and pathetic to him, but he didn't care, not anymore. The tears continued to fall as he heard a voice call up to him from below.

"Are you crying?" The voice asked.

At first he didn't answer. Maybe if he ignored them, they'd just go away, but they didn't.

"You're Kiba Inuzuka, right?" The voice asked him. He barely noticed the shaking of the branch as the unknown person jumped up to it. His eyes were still shut, and his nose was stuffy, but he could make the voice out to be female.

"Who wants to know?" Kiba replied in a raspy voice. The tears had started to lessen.

"Haha, yup. You're him alright. Only Kiba Inuzuka could be crying like a baby and still try to act tough," The female giggled.

"Who the hell are you calling a…" He stopped as he opened his eyes. A pair of golden-ambur eyes stared at him, mere inches away from his face. He shouted and jumped back… and fell out of the tree.

Her eyes widened as she watched him fall, but she didn't do anything to help. The image of her got smaller and smaller until he hit the ground with a thud. He felt the air leave him as he collided with the ground.

He watched as the girl jumped down from the branch, but managed to land on lower branches before she landed on the ground next to him.

Kiba looked up annoyingly at her smiling face and noticed her purple hair and long messy pony-tail. They seemed familiar, and he tried to remember where from, but his mind was more focused on getting air back into his lungs.

"Are you sure you're a demon? Cuz, that was a pretty shitty landing," She said as she offered him a hand to get up.

"Fuck you, Bitch" He says as the air rushes back into him.

"Haha, you wish Dog-boy," He'd heard that name before, but where? He slowly look at the annoying woman. Purple hair, pony-tail, ambur eyes, red and short one over the shoulder strap on her left shoulder with fish-net armor underneath, long white armlets, and fish-net shorts with a short with skirt that split over her left thigh, exposing her legs. White ninja shoes and a light blue clip in her right bane that framed her face. Two twin Wheel Blades adorned the female's lower back with light blue straps and matching brown and gold ear rings. Her leaf forehead protector was worn on her right arm. That's right!

"Hane?" It's been three years since he last seen.

"Yup. That's me," She said and smiled. "Glad to know that the great Kiba Inuzuka remembers a lowly woman like me."

He stared at her, turned away, and then started to move when she spoke again.

"Where are you going?" Her smile was gone from her face and was replaced by a look of confusion.

"Why do you care?" Kiba replied not wanting to talk to her at the moment.

She watched him as he turned again and continued moving. His nose cleared up and he noticed that her scent was still close behind him. He turned his head and watched as she slowly walked up behind him.

"Why are you following me?" He growled out.

She glanced at him then stuck her nose in the air.

"I can go wherever I want, with or without your permission," She said to him.

"Whatever," Kiba said as he continued to walk. She continued to follow. Every time he stopped to see if she was following him, he would see her standing there, watching him. After a while, he started to get pissed off.

"What the hell do you want?" He yelled. She just stood and looked him in the eye.

"You looked lonely," The wolf girl stated matter-of-factly.

His eyes widened as her words hit his ears. He looked back at her. She stood a few feet away from him, her face slowly becoming sadder.

"You must miss her," The wolf-demoness said quietly. "It hurts, doesn't it?" She continued.

"Shut up," He replied in a soft whisper.

"Now you're all alone, and no one understands you," Hane ignored what he said. Something inside of him snapped. He saw flashes of red as he lunged at her. How dare this bitch talk as if she knows. In an instant, he had her pinned to the ground, his hand wrapped tightly around her neck; however, she didn't resist. The girl below him just stared up at him with her big ambur eyes. He squeezed his fingers and felt his claws pierce the delicate skin of her neck, but she still just stared fearlessly at him. Her lips moved as she spoke.

"You're not the only person who's lost a family member," She said softly. Her eyes began to water as the tears silently leaked out.

He looked at her in shock while he released his grip on her neck. She sat up as Kiba fell backwards off of her body. The bangs that had once framed her face had fallen to cover her features. She rose to sit on her knees with her head bowed. He could still smell the salty scent of tears and see the trail make its way down her face and land on her legs.

"You think you're the only one who was hurt when you lost her. But you're wrong," Hane said with vigilance. "I lost someone I care about, too. If you remember! Lots of them! I lost my entire village. My home, my family...everything! I loved them with all my heart!" She yelled as she lifted her head and looked at him.

Kiba was speechless.

"What? Nothing to say? No more tough guy comments?" She asked as more tears slid down her face. Her body shook with sobs as she hunched over and hugged herself.

He sat there, wide-eyed, as the realization dawned on him. Hane was right. Other people were hurting because of that day, not just him. His mom and dad had lost a daughter and his comrades had lost a friend. Akamaru had lost a sister and the Three Haimaru Brothers lost a had lost a mother.

He looked at Hane as she whimpered and cried softly into her own hands. The sound tore at his heart.

Kiba waited silently as she continued to cry. Again, he noticed how even a strong ninja could break down and cry over a death. Her whimpers lessened into hiccups and sniffles, and she lifted her head. He gazed deep into her puffy, red eyes as she stared back into his own. What she did next surprised him greatly. She smiled.

"Thanks for putting up with me and not leaving," She wiped the remains of the tears from her face. "According to your friends, you just run away when confronted," She giggled, yet another surprise for him.

"How do you do that?" Kiba asked quietly.

Her eyebrows furrowed together as she stared at him in confusion.

"How are you able to smile like that? People you loved died. Doesn't that just kill you inside?" He asked, from his own experiences. He could feel tears begin to form in his eyes.

He felt soft fingers cup his chin and lift his head back up. He looked into Hane's brilliant ambur eyes as she smiled the warmest smile at him.

"Yes it does hurt, a lot in fact. But I know that my parents and my village wouldn't want me to stay sad over them. They'd want me to accept their deaths and try to move on with my life," She said. "And I'm sure that Hana would have wanted the same for you."

For about the thousandth time that day, his eyes widened. The tears quickly built until his eyes couldn't hold them back anymore. Before he know what he was doing, Kiba fell forward and pressed his face on Hane's shoulder. His arms instantly wrapped themselves around her body as he cried. The girl in his arms didn't waste time in returning the hug. Slowly, she rubbed his back in a circular motion, trying to calm him.

"Why?... Why did this… happen…t-to her…?" Kiba stuttered out between sobs. Hane just continued to rub his back and hold him.

"I know it hurts," she said soothingly into his ear. "Just let it all out."

So he continued to cry. He had given up on trying to talk as the sobs increased. Hane kept rubbing his back and occasionally he would feel her whisper into his ear.

"It's okay."

He wasn't sure how long he had been crying, but he noticed the sobs were starting to ease up. He felt his eyelids grow heavy as his grip around Hane weakened. Before he lost his battle with sleep, he looked once more into her face, and saw that same smile. He don't know what it was, but as he looked at her beautiful face, he could feel the old forgotten feelings he had for her and the corners of his lips tug up. As Kiba fell into unconsciousness, two words silently slipped through his lips.

"Thank you."

XXX

Kiba noticed two things as he awoke from his dreamless sleep. One, the sun was being annoyingly hot, and two, it didn't feel like he was lying on a tree branch.

He felt around with his senses. His ears told him that there were birds chirping in a nest somewhere above him. He could feel the grass beneath him between his fingers and toes. His nose picked up the scent of the surrounding forest and all the tears he had spilt last night.

Kiba caught a wonderful scent near his head, and he tried to fall back asleep as the delightful scent washed over him. But as he was close to sleep, an odd feeling overcame him. A soft hand gently made its way through his hair. Kiba slowly opened his eyes to see if it was his own appendage that was lovingly caressing his head. The sun's bright light blinded him at first, but as his eyes adjusted, he saw Hane above him. Her eyes were closed and she had a gentle smile spreading across her lips. She was leaning back against a tree trunk with his head resting on her lap.

Kiba looked up towards the sky as he allowed the feeling of her hand running through his hair to calm him.

"Good morning, Kiba," she said without opening her eyes. "Your hair is really soft."

His gaze shifted to her again as she opened her eyes. He stared into the golden orbs for a while before she closed them again and leaned back against the tree. He hated to admit it, but he was a little disappointed at the loss of eye contact.

"Thank you." He said after a few minutes of silence.

"For what?" Was her reply.

"For coming back and for last night." His eyes widened when he realized how that could have been taken. "You know. For being with me." Shit. He had done it again. "I mean…"

"I know what you mean." She said as she giggled. "It was nothing. I'm just glad I could help."

"Why did you…?"

"We're similar," she cut him off. "We both lost someone we loved." She looked away from him and stared forwards. "You and I share a horrible and similar pain."

"Yeah." Was his only response.

"Besides. Being alone is stupid." She said with another smile. "Having someone by your side is definitely a lot better."

"Tch." Kiba scoffed as he sat up and crossed his arms. Hane giggle as she stood up to stretch her legs. For the first time in a while, he truly took notice of her body.

Hane had a very beautiful face that was framed by wild purple hair. Her long, slender arms raised to the sky as she stretched her spine. The armor covering her chest barely left anything to the imagination, and her skirt hardly went past mid-thigh. Altogether, Hane had a great body that any demon would fall for; him included.

Kiba felt his cheeks burn up as she looked down at him. A look in her eyes told him that she knew what he had just been doing.

"Like what you see, Doggie?" She taunted.

"You wish, Wolfie." He chuckled back at her.

"Want to see more?" She asked as she slowly started to lift her skirt and lower her shorts. His eyes nearly popped out of his head as his heart started to pound in his chest.

"Wai-wh-wha-what are you doing?" Kiba yelled as he covered his eyes with his hands. He heard laughing and spread his fingers to see Hane holding her stomach while she laughed at his reaction, which, he might add, was a typically normal reaction in a situation like that one.

"Hahahahahahaha! You freaked out like a pup!" She laughed.

"Tch." He said as he turned away from her and her laughing. This only made her laugh harder. Before long, he began to feel the infectious laughter bubble its way up his chest, and soon, he was laughing with her. When the sounds died down, he looked at her and saw her wiping a few tears from her eyes. He kept his own eyes locked on hers as he slowly stood and walked towards her. The smiles never left either of their faces. Hane looked at him with surprise when he cupped her chin in his hands and moved his face closer and closer to hers. Kiba could feel her breath brush softly against his face. He pushed closer to her and pressed his lips against hers. She pushed back in response.

Kiba reveled in the way her lips felt pressed against his own. They were soft; much softer than his. He spread his lips slightly and brushed hers gently with his tongue, silently asking her for entrance. She didn't hesitate to comply.

As soon as his tongue passed her lips, he wasted no time in exploring her mouth. Kiba left no area untouched. Once he was satisfied that he had tasted every part of her mouth, he quickly rubbed his tongue against hers. She moaned softly at the contact, and pushed back against him until she had successfully intruded into his mouth. He didn't mind the intrusion one bit.

Kiba growled as she rubbed her tongue along his fangs, something he had forgotten to do to her. She pressed against one of his fangs with enough force to break the skin. He was all over that. He quickly lapped up the blood form the wound, the taste better than anything he had ever eaten before.

She continued to moan and growl while he greedily sucked on the intruder in his mouth. When she retracted back within her own mouth, he gave her one more lick. They separated shortly after. They were both panting heavily as he leaned his forehead against hers.

Kiba wrapped his arms around her waist, and she placed hers on his shoulders.

"That was wonderful." She spoke after a few moments of serene silence.

"Yeah." He replied. She leaned up and pressed her lips on his, and he pushed back against hers. It didn't go any further than that. Then soon pulled apart.

"What are you going to do today?" The girl next to him asked as they started to walk, hand-in-hand.

"There are a few things I need to do." He replied. It was true. He had to see them. He needed to go and apologize to my family. Then he had to go visit her grave and pay his respects.

"Oh. Okay." Hane said as they continued walking together. It seemed to him that she already knew that this was something that needed to be done.

After an hour or so of walking he began to realize that they were getting nowhere. Kiba turned to look at Hane.

"Let's run." Kiba said as she nodded her head in agreement. So they started to run, and within a few hours, he felt sadness creep up on him again. Hane squeezed his hand, letting him know that she was there and that she'd always be there for him if he needed anything. Something he already kinda knew. Kiba looked over at her, and saw her smiling at him. She squeezed his hand again, and he gently squeezed hers back. Together, they walk towards the village they called home.

XXX

He knew this was going to be painful. That's why he'd avoided this moment for so long. But he couldn't avoid it any longer, and as he looked again at Hane, he realized he didn't have to do it alone. Not anymore.

As they headed towards the village, he began to remember all the times he had sat in the surrounding trees, or all the times he jumped from rooftop to rooftop. The nostalgia was taking over his body and senses. It was Hane's presence that kept him moving and her grip that kept him from running. When the approached his home, he could hear Akamaru barking cheerfully.

Kiba smiled lightly at Akamaru. Soon enough, he saw Tesume walk out of the doorway to see what Akamaru was barking at. Upon seeing him, her eyes lit up with anger that was undoubtedly directed at Kiba. Tesume began walking towards him, and, sensing danger, Hane stepped in front of Kiba, stopping Tesume. Kiba quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her behind him. He could see she was confused, but he just smiled at her, and she seemed to understand.

He turned back towards Tesume, who by this time had completely closed the distance between them. However, they just stood there, neither of them moving. He could see the raw emotions in her eyes, even though they were all smothered by anger. Typical Tesume.

Kiba decided to make the first move. He stepped closer. The next thing he knew, there was a loud _smack!_ And a sharp pain on the left side of his face. In the back of his mind, he found humor in the realization that his father had even winced at the slap his mother had given him. But back to reality.

Kiba could hear Hane growling behind him, but he just smiled back at her, so that she would calm down. Her growls softened to nearly non-existent, but he knew they were still there.

Kiba turned back around and gazed at Tesume, and she glared back at him. The pain in his cheek had pretty much disappeared. Her eyes never left his as she rose her hand to hit him again, and he did nothing to stop her. After a few seconds of no pain, his brows furrowed together as he watched her. Tesume had her head down and her hand rose. He was shocked, to say the least, when instead of pain, he felt her arms wrap tightly around his body.

"What took you so long?" She said to her son. "We've been waiting forever, you idiot," She continued as she started to cry.

Kiba lifted his arms and hugged her back.

"I know. I'm sorry," he started to rub her back as she cried into his chest. "I thought I was the only one who was hurt by her death. But I was wrong," he heard another sniffle and turned around. Hane had begun crying silently, but a smile was on her face.

Tesume must have noticed his movement because she lifted her head and looked in the direction he was currently looking, then glanced at him. He could see the understanding in her eyes, and he was glad she approved. But he would never say that out loud. He still had a reputation to keep.

Kiba released his mother as his dad walked up to them.

"Kiba, my son, that is quite the mark on your face." He said as he smiled at him. He couldn't help but smile back at his father, he was glad his parents worked things out. Once again, he looked back at Hane. She had a slight blush on her face, and he could definitely tell that she was nervous, she hadn't seen his mother since they were little and she never met his father. It was cute.

"What are you doing?" He asked her. "Come over here."

She slowly made her way over to them. It was definitely apparent that she was embarrassed.

"Hi." She said timidly.

"Hello Hane. How are you?" Tesume said as she grabbed Hane and dragged her off into the hut. He stared as they walked off.

"Am I correct in assuming that it was the lovely Hane who helped you?" His father asked while the girls walked away. Kiba just nodded in response. "Come Kiba. There is still one person you need to see."

"I know."

He followed him past their hut to a bush that, upon closer inspection, hid a small trail leading into the forest behind the hut.

"We didn't want anyone to find it." His father explained as he pushed the bush aside so that they could enter the pathway. Kiba nodded silently as he walked passed him. He heard him move the bush back into position before following him.

They continued along the path for a few minutes, all the while not a word was said between the two of them. A fitting atmosphere for what he was about to do. Finally, his dad broke the silence.

"It took a lot of courage to come back Kiba, and we're glad you did."

"I wouldn't have if it weren't for Hane." Kiba replied.

"I see." Was his dad's well-thought out reply. If he had thought about it more, he would have realized that his father must have been a little upset at the fact that, while even he couldn't get me out of my depression, Hane, who was someone he hadn't seen in years, had been able to do it. It troubled him too. But he wasn't about to question it, and he's sure he wasn't going to either. "What is she to you, Kiba?" That was the question he was waiting for.

"She is very important to me. She was able to make me open my eyes. She is the one person I couldn't run from." Kiba said to him. He didn't respond, but he knew he was thinking about what he said. After a few more minutes, he spoke again.

"We are almost there. I'll leave you to your privacy. Just continue along this path." He said as he walked back to the hidden doorway. "She'll be happy you came, my son." And with that, he left.

"I hope so."

He was alone again. The emotions started to crowd him again. He had never been very good with emotions, except anger. His hands started to shake, and his heart beat rapidly inside his chest. He felt his self turn around to go back, but then he heard her voice in his head.

"You can do this."

"Hane…" Kiba said aloud. Then it dawned on him. He wasn't alone. Even if she wasn't with him physically, Hane was with him in his heart. And so was Hana. He needed to do this for her and for himself.

With this in mind, he trudged forward through an opening between a couple of trees. The sight that met his eyes was beautiful, to say the least.

It was a clearing surrounded by the forest. No one would have been able to find it unless they were trying to find it, and even then not without some difficulties. The positioning of the trees allowed one ray of sunlight to fall onto a single rock in the center. His throat closed as he looked at the writing on the rock.

_Hana Inuzka _

_Friend, Sister, Daughter, Loved One _

Kiba gazed sadly at the tombstone. Tears pricked at his eyes as he remembered everything he never got to say to her. His chest tightened as he tried his best to breathe. The longer he stood there and watched the grave marker, the more he thought about running. It was getting too difficult. All the memories, both good and bad, resurfaced in his mind. He suddenly felt an overwhelming pressure on his body. His hands shook as the first tears began to fall.

"You can do this." He heard her voice again, but it was different. It sounded real.

He turned and saw her standing a few feet behind him. She had that gentle smile on her face as always. She slowly nodded her head as he turned back around. His chest was looser, and the pressure on his body lessened greatly. Hane was right; he could do this.

"Hana…." Kiba whispered. "I'm finally here. It took a while, but I'm really here." He closed his eyes as he thought about what he was going to say next. He lowered his head as more tears started to fall. "You were the best friend and sister I could have ever asked for. I miss you so much. I'll always miss you. Thank you. For everything you've ever done, thank you. I'm sorry that I couldn't save you."

After he finished talking, he turned around and looked at Hane. The smile on her face hadn't faltered. He quickly flashed her one in return. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She looked up at him as he kissed her lightly on her lips. Hane released him and walked towards the grave. She knelt down in front of it, and placed one of the flowers from her hair on the grave.

A breeze blew by as she set the flower on the ground. Kiba's ears picked up the faint sound of her words.

"You're welcome."

Kiba looked quizzically at her as she stood up and returned to his side.

"It was nothing. Don't worry about it." Hane said as she took his hand in hers and pulled him along the path.

He glanced back one more time before the rock was hidden by the cover of the trees. Kiba smiled softly as he turned forward again. He squeezed Hane's hand and she squeezed his back.

XXX

They continued to walk until they reached the hedge that hid the path. On the other side of the bush stood both his parents. They smiled warmly once they exited the forest.

"How do you feel?" Tesume asked her son.

"Better," Kiba replied. "I've come to term with her death. Now I can move on with my life." He wrapped his arm around Hane and pulled her close to his body as he said that.

"I'm sure Hana would like that." Tesume said as she walked up and brought her arms around their necks. Hane blushed as she looked at Kiba. He nodded his head and they both returned the hug. His dad's voice cut in as they separated.

"What will you two do now?"

Kiba looked at Hane, and she shrugged her shoulders.

"We don't know." She said.

"I take it you will be leaving." His father said.

"Yeah," Kiba told him. "but we'll be back. Sooner or later." He smiled down at Hane. They turned and began walking towards the edge of the village.

"Make sure you keep Dad in line, Mom!" Kiba couldn't help but yell out to them. Next to him, Hane giggled.

"I will! Don't worry!" Tesume yelled back, and before they started to run, Kiba glanced back at them. They were smiling and waving. He turned back around when Hane began pulling at his sleeve.

"What's the hurry?" He asked.

"I want a bath and the hot spring is far away." She replied.

Kiba looked to his left and noticed a hot spring not too far from where they were.

"But there's one right there." He said to her.

"I'm talking about a special one."

"Tch. It's all water."

"Shut up, Dog-boy."

Kiba grinned despite himself. Hane started to run. He followed closely behind her.

XXX

They had been running for hours to the supposedly "better" spring. The sun was barely starting to set and the forest grew darker and darker.

"How much longer?" Kiba whined as they passed yet another hot spring. That had been the sixteenth one.

"We'll be there soon." Replied the beautiful wolf-demoness in front of him.

"You said that a while ago."

"Don't make me come back there." She threatened. Kiba decided to call her out on her bluff.

"Do it then, Wench." He almost ran into her as she turned and lunged at him. Jumping quickly to the right. He managed to avoid a collision with her.

"What the hell Hane!" His screaming was silenced as she walked up to him and covered his mouth with hers. Kiba closed his eyes when her tongue slipped into his mouth and ran along his. He growled as she rubbed her body against his own, causing a big response in his lower body. She must have noticed it too because she moaned as she pressed against him. He could feel his demonic blood begin to surface. He was seconds away from losing control to his instincts when he noticed that she had stopped her actions and had ran away from him.

"Bitch!" Kiba yelled angrily as he chased her. Being a wolf made her slightly faster than him, but he had an aroused state of mind that enhanced his speed. He could hear her laughing as she ran, and that angered him, which only added to his speed. He jumped to the treetops as he slowly caught up to her. All his senses focused on her. Kiba dove from tree to tree and eventually got close enough to her, so he leapt from the branch he was on and caught her around the waist.

They tumbled along the ground as she continued to laugh. Kiba couldn't help but let out a few chuckles as well. When they came to a stop, she was sitting on his waist and smiling down at him.

"Haha, you're slow, Kiba," She teased.

"I let you win." He tried to sound tough, but he knew it didn't work. A warm sensation at his crotch brought to his attention the way they were situated. Kiba smirked as he bucked his hips upwards.

Hane let out a small "eep" and moaned as his hard cock brushed against her sensitive core. She groaned as she started to rub herself against him. Kiba felt the warmth spread further along his dick. He reached up and grabbed her head then brought it down to his as he devoured her warm mouth. She continued to grind against him as he did the same to her.

They pulled apart from each other's mouths, and she laid her head on his shoulder. She softly moaned into his shoulder while he ran hand hands up and down her back and sides.

"This isn't right." Kiba said while trying not to whimper.

"Why not?" She tried to as well, but failed.

"I'm supposed to be on top." He said as he flipped them over. Somehow he had managed to remove his dark shirt and laid it down on the ground before laying her on it. "That's better," Kiba said.

The girl below him nodded in agreement as he began to attack her face with his lips and tongue. She giggled as he covered her face in wet, sloppy dog-kisses. He felt her hands slide up and down his back and arms, and he kissed his way down her face and started on her neck. Kiba began to suck on her pulse point. In the back of his mind, he noticed her hands now on his chest, trying to push his plate of armor and fishnet undershirt off. Kiba sat up briefly to remove them.

Hane took the opportunity to sit up and shed top. His mouth went straight to the junction between her neck and remover the armor material keeping him from her chest. He pulled back, grabbed the sides of the material, and pulled the article of clothing away from her body.

As soon as it was off, Hane laid back down, and Kiba began to kiss his way down her chest. His breath came out hot as it passed over her perky chest. She moaned. He sealed his lips around one while he pinched and played with the other with his hand. Hane's breathing became labored as she pushed her chest into his face. He cupped and squeezed one breast while he suckled greedily at the other. His nose picked up the overwhelming scent of her arousal. She was close.

Continuing along his path, Kiba placed butterfly kisses along her waist and stomach while she writhed in anticipation. He placed his hands on either side of her waist and began pulling her skirt and shorts down her gorgeous legs. The wolf-demoness lifted her waist to help get it off. Kiba threw the skirt to the side and stared down at her. Her skin was flawless. A pair of breasts that were neither too big nor too small. A tight slim tummy. All leading down to a small patch of hair running to her most sacred place; a place that only he would ever see and touch. She was beautiful.

"You're breathtaking," Kiba whispered to her. She blushed in return. He leaned forward and captured her mouth with his as he began to rub her slowly between her legs. She moaned against his mouth. He could feel a wet substance coat his hand and the insides of her thighs. Using his newly-coated fingers, he began to rub the substance up and down her slit. She moaned again when he started to rub a little harder. He could feel her slowly reaching her climax, so he slipped two fingers inside of her.

"Kiba!" She whimpered out his name. He removed his fingers, only to push them back in. She was tight. Really tight.

Kiba kept pleasuring her with his fingers, and she continued to pant out his name and rock her head side to side. A smile formed on his lips as he realized that he was giving her this pleasure, and he reveled in the fact that he was the only person that would ever do this to her.

"Please…. K-Kiba." She whined.

"Please what?" Kiba asked even though he knew what she wanted.

"Please..mmm." She mumbled.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't understand that." He was enjoying this. He slowed his fingers down, but started to rub her clit gently with thumb.

"Fuck Me Now Kiba!" She screamed at him. He was only too happy to comply.

"Anything for you, Beautiful." Kiba said. He removed his fingers and gave them to her to lick clean. She instantly put then in her mouth and began to lick and suck them clean. His dark gray pants got tighter as he imagined the wonders she would be able to do with that cute mouth of hers. With only one hand, it was a little difficult to get completely undressed, but he managed. She released his now clean fingers from her mouth.

Kiba grabbed his throbbing cock in his hand and began to stroke it gently. Gripping Hane's side, he flipped her over onto her stomach. She took the hint and automatically rose to her hands and knees. A whimper escaped her lips as she turned around to stare at him. Getting on his knees behind her, Kiba used his hands to spread her legs wider. He lined up the head of his dick with her moist lips. A pathetic noise that was a combination between a growl and a whimper passed through her lips. He chuckled as he stored the sound in his mind for future use. Not wanting to waste anymore time, he pushed completely into her.

Kiba knew this was her first time, but he also knew that with all the battles she has been in, her hymen would have broken long before now.

She groaned as he stretched her walls. It was painfully tight, and he couldn't move until she was ready. He had an internal battle with himself , but somehow, he had managed to find the patience to wait until Hane adjusted. After what felt like an eternity, she pushed back against him. Kiba slowly pulled out, then pushed back in. She moaned loudly, and he hissed at the tightness. It felt really amazing. He continued to pull out and thrust back in, and she met every thrust with her own. The sound of her ass smacking against his hips was music to his ears. Leaning across her back, he placed his right hand over hers and slowly bit into her shoulders. Her demonic aura jumped. His eyesight bled red as he gave into his inner demon. He knew he wouldn't hurt her.

Even though Kiba had transformed, he still had complete control over his body. He increased the speed of his thrusts, as did she. His demoness took the hand that covered hers and brought it up to her mouth, where she used her elongated fangs to pierce the skin on his palm. His dick throbbed inside of her. Hane placed her rosy-red lips around the wound and began to suck on it. Kiba felt the walls of her pussy clench tightly around him as she drank from the wound.

They were getting close. He could feel it. Using all of his enhanced strength, Kiba quickened his thrusting to a point that she couldn't counter, but she still tried, bless her heart. Her moans increased in volume, and he felt her walls clench impossibly tight around his cock.

"Kiiiiiibaaaaaa!" Hane screamed as she reached her orgasm. He was quick to follow her.

Kiba leaned forward again and sunk his lengthened fangs into her shoulder and marked her as his mate. The pleasure from the bite caused her to orgasm again as he came for the first time. Sheer pleasure racked his body as he let the waves of his orgasm wash over him. He kept his cock buried deep inside of her as his cum flowed into her body, filling it to the point of overflowing. As they both came down from their clouds of ecstasy, he pulled both his fangs and his limp penis out of her.

Kiba panted as he laid down on his shirt. She quickly fell to her side and right into his open arms. His mate gasped for breath as she laid her head down on his chest. Kiba brought his right hand up to look at it and saw, in the area between his thumb and first finger, the bite mark she had given him. That would be her mark on him. Proof that he was hers.

"That was wonderful." She whispered from his chest.

"Yeah. It was." Kiba agreed. He smiled at her as she slowly drifted into slumber. He ran his hands through her purple hair. Before she had completely fallen asleep, he heard her whisper softly to him.

"I love you, Kiba."

Kiba thought about what to say back, but then he realized he should tell her the truth.

"I love you too, Hane."

And he did. With all of his heart .

**A/N Well. That's the story. Just a few things to say. **

**1) I apologizes if this is scrambled or looks odd my word office is screwing up due to a tornado watch. **

**2) This is just a one-shot for Kiba and my OC and has nothing to do with my original 'Return To Me'. Btw I made Kiba a dog demon like Hane is a wolf demon. Idk if he's a demon, human, or both in the anime someone needs to explain that one to me. But here he's a dog demon like Inuyasha only with out the ears. **

**And yes this story is exactly like 'Reach Though the Mist' by Uzukazi so all the credit and praises belongs to him. I asked him if it was OK to do this and he said I could. Don't believe me than ask him!**

**Well that's it so I'm gonna step off of my pedestal and let you people get back to your lives. Thanks for reading the story.**


End file.
